


Dancing on my Own

by MissInComplete



Series: The MollCroft Papers [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissInComplete/pseuds/MissInComplete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing on my Own </p><p>Song inspired MollCroft one shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on my Own

Dancing On My Own

A/N Another MollCroft song one shot fic as requested by Losthompson! Thanks for the inspiration, I hope I've done it justice!

* * *

Molly was having an _awful_ day. No, in fact, awful didn't do the day justice. It was dreadful, horrendous and downright despicable.  
Today a corpse had fallen on the floor while she'd lost her temper fiddling with a zip on the bag, she'd misplaced a liver and managed to cut herself seven times with her scalpel! Seven times! She hadn't been so useless in a lab since she first came to St Bart's _years_ ago!  
She growled in frustration as the doors to the lab burst open and she dropped her goggles. She huffed under her breath as she bent down to collect them, puffing the bit of hair that had fell into her eyes, up out of the way again. "What is it this time Sherlock?" She snapped.

He raised his eyebrows and slipped to the other side of the lab to examine another corpse she had laid out, John close behind. "Now, now, Molly. What has you so grouchy? Boyfriend troub-" Snapped went her gloves and she flipped her utensil tray into the air, landing on the floor with a clatter. Sherlock stood perfectly still as she stormed out of the morgue and into her office just off to the side of the corridor. The door closed with an almighty slam.

"Not good?" He looked as sheepish as the Holmes demeanor allowed.

"Not good." John muttered, he glared at Sherlock and then followed after Molly.

"Molly?" He knocked at her office door, "Molly, can I come in?" He turned the handle and poked his head around the door. His heart broke at the sight of her hunched at her desk, face in her hands with quiet sniffs just audible through her fingers. "Oh Mol'." He came further into the room and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't let him upset you, he's just being Sherlock. He doesn't know what his mouths doing sometimes."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes on the balls of her hands. "It's not Sherlock- well it was but not completely…"

"Has something happened Mol'?" John dragged the chair from the other side of the table and sat close to Molly, rubbing her back. "Is it that guy you were seeing?"

Molly let out another huffed sob and collapsed on John, he held tightly and 'ssh'd' her softly, "It's alright Molly. I've still got my gun, I could rough him up for you?" He muttered jovially. She left out a little wet laugh and opened her top drawer, pulling out a tissue.

"He called it off last night…" She said into her lap, sadly.

__**Somebody said you got a new friend  
** __**Does she love you better than I can?  
** _**There's a big black sky over my town  
** _ __**I know where you're at, I bet she's around**

_Molly was sitting on her sofa with a book and a blanket, curled up with the telly on a low volume. It was getting on to midnight but she couldn't sleep just yet, Mycroft had said he would be around tonight and needed to talk to her about something important. She plated and unplated the little ends of the blanket while she pretended the read the same page again. Her phone buzzed._

' _Apologises for the late hour. Are you still available? - MH'_

' _It's alright. Come on up - MH x' He would be downstairs, waiting in the car as usual._

_The buzzer sounded and she jumped up to press the release for the bottom door and opened the front door, waiting for him to ascend the stairs. His deliberate footsteps could be heard echoing through the hall. Molly wasn't sure what was wrong but the air Mycroft carried around him left her heart aching. 'Ice Man' hadn't been this prominent around her for months, and now here he stood just by her front door. This wasn't the Mycroft she'd gotten to know over the last six months, this was work Mycroft.  
_ _Maybe he'd thaw as he settled in._

" _Hey," She said softly, moving aside to let him in, "Tea?"_

_His face remained impassive as he crossed the threshold and stood in her front room, "No. Thank you. I can't stay long; I have an early meeting." She shut the door as he turned to look at her. She watched as he set his shoulders and raised his chin. "Miss Hooper, I must end our 'tryst'." Molly's heart didn't just ache now, eroded and imploded all in one go. Her legs buckled a little and she lowered herself to her sofa. "Our rapport has become a….hindrance and I can't not let anything so 'leisurely' affect my work." Hindrance? Molly couldn't stop her eyes from swimming. She knew it had been only six months but she had become so attached; it had go so well. No demands on each other but companionable moments bordering on a relationship. Someone to spend time drinking late night coffee with between meetings and postmortems. Someone who understood the demands of an unusual job and someone who knew the situation with Sherlock. "I apologise for any trouble this has caused." He gave a small nod. "Goodbye Miss Hooper."_

The version she told John omitted Mycroft completely but the basic, 'He just turned up at my flat, called our relationship a hindrance and then left' was enough for John to bad mouth the 'git'. "Oh Molly, you deserve so much better than that, it's his loss." He smiled and hugged her once more. "Sherlock didn't come to just torment you today, he actually wanted to invite you to a 'possible' crime scene." Molly scoffed, "No, really. We've got to go the one of his brothers government functions and a night out might be just what you need." Her face fell, as he continued, "Sherlock's only agreed because Mycroft rarely attends them so he'll be left to work in peace, and hey, it might be nothing but a massive disco."

__**And yeah, I know it's stupid  
** __**But I just gotta see it for myself  
** _**I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh  
** _ __**I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh oh oh**

No matter what excuse Molly came up with that night, John and Sherlock still turned up in a black cab and dragged her from her flat and to the government's biggest waste of money yet. As much as she said she didn't want to go she was a sucker for punishment and the _slight_ chance that she may cross Mycroft's path meant she was actually dressed up and ready to leave despite demanding she _really_ didn't want to attend. John and Sherlock both wore tuxedos in an effort to blend in and Molly wore an evening ball gown she had tucked up since a family wedding about five years ago. All silvery with pearls and glitter, "Good lord Molly, I hope you don't stand near a bright light. The entire party will be blinded by your disco ball of a dress." Sherlock clucked, covering his eyes dramatically.

"You look lovely too, Sherlock." She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

The cab drove for about twenty minutes through London, pulling into a grand estate with a drive longer than the street Molly lived on. "So, we're just here to watch and listen?" Molly whispered as they parked up, "Yes. Possibly more, but the fun is in the mystery." Sherlock quipped and stepped gracefully from the cab. John climbed out next and held out his hand for Molly to step down. "Right, have fun children, I have work to do." And with that Sherlock took off into the party, greeting people in a very 'Un-Sherlock' like fashion.

"Git." John muttered as he offered Molly his arm and lead Molly into the party.

__**And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh  
** __**I keep dancing on my own  
** _**I'm just wanna dance all night  
** _ __**And I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line, yeah**

Mycroft stood looking into the full length mirror in the lavish room of the large house. He loathed social functions like this, what a formal palaver they were! But he couldn't deny that work benefits of having his meeting partners loose lipped and ready to make business deals on drunken tongues. He placed on his suit jacket and adjusted his sleeves. There. All done and ready to tolerate an evening of polite conversation and noise, oh and people. He rolled his eyes to the heavens. It'll be worth it. And he just kept telling himself that like a new mantra.

He had thought long and hard about his relationship with Molly Hooper before ending it last night. It was better all round, he was sure. Well, mostly. There was no way Ice Man, the British Government could have such an obvious weakness and that was swiftly what she was becoming. A few harsh words about Miss Hooper and he was ready to crown his brother, though his decorum is usually easier to keep in place away from the younger sibling, it was a risk he just couldn't take.

It was the best for both of them no matter how they- _she_ may have felt about it. She'll come to realise he had her best interests at heart and that it was the kindest thing really. How could he function in relationship? It would never be ordinary, never be _friday date nights_ or _all day duvet marathons._ He could never offer her the simple relationship she wanted.

He didn't seem to realise that he had never broached this topic with Miss Hooper and that he didn't know exactly what she wanted from him. He just panicked and ran.

__**Stilettos and broken bottles  
** __**I'm spinning around in circles  
** _**And I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh  
** _ __**I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh**

Mycroft shook his head and sighed. He rolled his shoulders back and gathered all the power he could muster before he left his room and closed the door, clicking the lock in place. Just outside stood two guards and his assistant, Athena. She was his date for this evening, purely platonic, purely work based as far as they were concern. However for all watching, they may develop a slightly different opinion after tonight; all part of the game to keep them on their toes. He couldn't deny the benefit of having your assistant attend as your plus one. She would be playing the same game as him all night but under the pretence of 'letting her hair down' and 'having a good time away from work.' Much easier to gain people's confidence if they think you're as lazy and haphazard as they are.

She wore a long black dress, low cut and high slit and heels to slay the most formal man. Her dark hair fell gorgeously around her shoulders and eyes smouldered. Mycroft admired her, though not like the others would. He admired the silent weapon she was and way she played her part; they had known each other much too long to consider her anything but his assistant and daughter of a man high up in parliament. He offered his arm which she took instantly and began updating him on the attendance of certain members and the _sincerest apologies_ of others. He enquired if his brother had bothered to show up on time and was surprised to hear he was early; he knew he'd attend, how could he resist? But early, Sherlock really was interested in this case, Mycroft smirked.

Athena then informed him that John Watson was here too, another 'not' surprise for Mycroft. But he slowed to a halt when she mentioned that John had brought a date with him and it was Miss Hooper. "Date, you say?" He tried to appear nonchalant but who Mycroft thought he was fooling, Athena wasn't sure. It was her job to know where he was at all times and the increased visits to Miss Hooper's residence along with the increase in security detail hadn't gone by unnoticed. And neither had the sudden mood change last night, or Molly Hooper sobbing until early hours this morning after he left.

"That is to say she is here on his arm. Exact status is unknown, though if you'd like-"

He raised a hand, "Don't waste the resource. It is of no consequence." And with that they entered into the party.

__**And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh  
** __**I keep dancing on my own  
** __**And oh no  
** __**So far away but still so near  
** __**The lights come up, the music dies  
** _**But you don't see me standing here  
** _ __**I just came to say goodbye**

Molly held on to John's arm as he navigated around the crowds, polite head nods and small waves as they went. "Where is Sherlock?" He hissed. Both kept glancing around of the mass of curly hair over the sea of pompous aristocrats. They managed to hold a space near the bar and John handed Molly a glass of the fizzy stuff from one of the platters. "No idea." He said to her questioning look as she swirled it. They both knocked it back and placed them down. Molly screwed her face up and laughed at John who did the same, "Gah, I'll never understand rich people. A nice £2.50 lambrini wouldn't go amiss." She smiled and hooked his arm again. Yes this was just what she needed-

"Oh there's Mycroft and- Is that Athena?! Stroking his arm?" John grimaced but didn't take his bulging eyes off of the pair. "Is it me or do they look like… like-"

"A couple?" Molly swallowed.

"No way, she's _way_ too good for Mycroft. It's the money, or maybe the whole bond villain thing?" John looked incredulous. "She looks great. Talk about power couple."

"Excuse me, I, I… Just. Bathroom." She stammered as she took off through a side door. She made it to the stalls just in time; no one saw the tears leave her eyes as she collapsed on the toilet. She held her clutch bag to her mouth as she tried to stifle the sobs that threatened to escape. Luckily the music played through to the loo's so only if she let out the anguished yell that loomed would she really be heard. 'Is _she_ why he broke it off? He couldn't manage his feelings for his PA any longer so he had to give the pathologist the boot?' Molly blew her nose, she was being ridiculous. 'Come on, don't let him spoil the evening, you wanted to see him and now you have, aren't you happy?' She snorted at herself and made her way out of the toilet after checking she didn't look too puffy faced and panda eyed.

John was waiting just outside, "I didn't want to risk not finding you amongst the sea of ball gowns out there." He offered his arm and lead her back outside. "Are you okay?"

Molly swallowed, "Erm, yeah. Just… I spotted that guy I was dating here…"

"He's here, now?" John stopped, "Which one?" They climbed a few steps to the outdoor staircase and surveyed the area. Molly stayed silent and joined in 'looking' for man who break her heart.

"It doesn't matter John, honestly. It just…" Surprised her? Definitely not. She knew they'd be a chance he'd be here. What she wasn't prepared for was the utter devastation of him being with someone else. At this moment Molly couldn't have been more relieved that John was John and not Sherlock. He would have connected the dots in seconds and she wasn't sure how he would have handled the revelation.

John offered his arm again, "Well, let's show him what he's missing out on." He gave his smug grin and lead her to the dance floor. John by no means moved like the graceful Holmes Boys but he held her firmly and the entire dance he spent being mesmerised by her and transfixed by her presence. Even if it was pretend, Molly blushed as he held her hand leading her off the floor once more, giving a small bow. She belly laughed at his theatrics and gave him a heartfelt hug, "Thanks John. You're a good friend." She smiled up at him from the hug and he kissed her head.

__**I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh  
** __**And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh  
** _**I keep dancing on my own  
** _ __**And oh no**

Mycroft's eyes widened and his nostrils flared. Subtly, of course, but Athena knew the signs. She ended the conversation with the Chancellor and lead Mycroft to a secluded corner. Despite Mycroft's nonchalant attitude she decided she needed to keep an eye on the couple in question, this could get ugly. His hand twitched towards sudden death, his mobile, and he had to stop himself ordering John Watson's assassination on the spot.

When Athena saw their little exchange on the dance floor she knew it wouldn't be long before Mr Holmes would need a 'time out'. If the situation wasn't so volatile she may have laughed at the image of Mycroft Holmes being scolded and sat on the naughty step but as it were she popped a cigarette out of her purse and handed to him. He said nothing but took it and lit it.

Athena wasn't normally hesitant but she took a moment, "It looks like nothing; nothing was happening during your-"

"Thank you Athena." He took another long drag. He glanced at his pocket watch - the evening wasn't passing nearly quick enough. The sight of Molly with John made his stomach churn, he wasn't prepared for the surge of possessive frustration that exploded out of his chest because she was wrapped up in someone else's arms. His breathing was shallow as he tried to process the unheard flurry of emotions whirling through him.

'It's because until yesterday that could have been your position, that's all. Just misplaced ownership over someone who was never really mine.' He snorted. Absurd, really. Half an hour and the second cigarette did the job and he was ready to face the lions once more.

"Honestly, brother dear, John and Molly?" Sherlock scoffed as he approached quietly, "That's ridiculous! They're no more likely to be a couple than you and Mol…." If the activity that was taking in place in Sherlock's brain could have been heard it may have sounded like a series of fireworks. "...Impossible."

"Don't." Mycroft warned. "Don't make me end the life I've developed my entire career to protect." His voice cutting deep, sharp and icy. He needed another smoke. Sherlock froze but his jaw shut with an audible click. He cleared his throat, "Yes, well…" Sherlock raised his eyebrows, "On a more serious note-" "Sherlock!" Athena hissed, "Mission accomplished. Your little performance with Athena had them distracted enough that I've gotten everything I need to carry on with the case."

__**Sit down in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh no  
** _**And I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh no  
** _ __**And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh**

John and Molly were laughing as they ran towards Sherlock, having caught sight of his curly hair over the crowd standing in an arch way. Clearly inebriated, Sherlock just rolled his eyes at their out of breath giggling and hand holding.

"Do you think he saw us?" Molly said in a huffed breath. hunched over, hands on her knees.

"I'm sure that's a punchline for a joke." John burst and they both began to laugh uncontrollably like naughty school children. John recovered quicker than Molly and was the first to notice that Sherlock wasn't alone. He cleared his throat, straightened his jacket and smoothed his hair, "Mycroft, Athena." He gave polite head nods. Molly froze when she heard the reply, "John, Miss Hooper."

"Congratulations." John offered his hand to Mycroft, who stared at it disdainfully. Sherlock watched Molly turn the colour of a good slap and avoid eye contact with everyone in the little corner, smoothing her dress with both hands thoroughly.

"Whatever for?" Mycroft still hadn't taken his hand which lingered in the air, Athena had stood tapping at her phone, raising her eyes for a moment, challenging him with an eyebrow then continuing her messaging.

"Oh? Aren't you..?" Gestured between the pair and made some obscene eye references. Athena sneered, and left the group that had formed with a small nod at her boss, Mycroft merely raised an eyebrow and Sherlock scoffed, Molly looked very close to vomiting and would have fled but Sherlock had moved closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"An act, dear friends." Sherlock looked like the cat who got the cream, "And brother mine says he hates theatrics." He glided towards his brother and clasped a hand on his shoulder, "Like he'd manage a serious relationship with anyone. He's stuffy, self centred and ridiculously overbearing. He'd woo them with fine dining, obviously, then push them away to 'protect' them. Absurd notion once he's broken their hearts, really. And everyone is miserable." He took large strides away from the area, "Expect me, of course, I've solved a case." And with that he disappeared into the crowd.

Molly's heart leapt, Sherlock knew?! Sherlock not only knew but in a single statement had wrapped up their relationship; but was he right? Had Mycroft really pushed her away because he was 'protecting' her? She stared at the doubtfully at the powerful man who had said nothing since his brother's departure. She opened her mouth but nothing formed. It was over so what was the point? She clamped her mouth shut, swallowed her heart shattering into even smaller pieces and quickly exited the cove, tears starting to fall as she ran. A tipsy John had watched the exchange but seemed to be struggling with the details, frowning and shaking his head. He took off after Molly a moment later and left Mycroft stood alone with gritted teeth and his hands squeezing tightly in his pockets.

'Maybe I've made a mistake…'.

_**I keep dancing on my own** _

_**So far away, but still so near** _

_**The lights come up, the music dies** _

_**But you don't see me standing here** _


End file.
